


Forgive and Forget?

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Character Study, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Violence, old story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas’s heart been broken once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them. Lines from the film belong to New Line Cinema, and only have been borrowed for this story.
> 
> Spoiler: Total AU. “FOTR”
> 
> Beta: Manon – Thank you :)

The hard words had been said, and now the Fellowship was resting in Lórien. Gandalf’s loss was deeply felt by each of them.

Haldir could not forget Gimli’s words _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnu_ , and he noticed Legolas was glaring at him. 

Legolas saw the murderous look that was on Haldir’s face; he had seen that look before, and he feared for the dwarf. The elf was so lost in thought that he did not hear Aragorn calling for everyone to rest. It was only when he felt the ranger’s hand on his shoulder that he realized, and he settled down to rest.

A little while later he woke. It was too quiet. When he looked around, there wasn’t anybody there; they had disappeared from sight.

“Master dwarf!” he called. There was no answer.

Legolas looked around again, feeling the wind stroking his face, seeing the fallen golden leaves around him. Then he heard a voice.

“So you are looking for the dwarf now?” he heard the voice within the forest. “Have you already made love to him?” he heard the voice again.

The words hurt him deeply.

“Show yourself!” Legolas called.

A figure was hiding in the shadow of the trees, and it spoke once more. “I thought you remembered my voice.”

“Haldir?” Legolas whispered, a little surprised.

His heart began to race; he did not want to feel this feeling again. It was too painful to face it again, not after he thought Haldir held his heart.

Haldir came closer, as Legolas took a step back. The pain was showing on his face, and he felt a tear run down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

“Legi?” Haldir asked, using the nickname he had given the prince.

“Stay away from me,” Legolas said and started to run, his weapons sliding from his hands, dropping onto the soft green grass.

In the meantime Gimli had heard Legolas calling for him, and came back to where the elf was. He watched the scene between the two elves and moved his hand to his beard and thought: ‘The elf never realized he had lost his weapons.’

He felt he needed to know what was going on.

Haldir started to collect the weapons, when he noticed he was being watched.

“Oh… Gimli? What are you doing here?” Haldir asked.

“I heard Legolas’ call; so I understood he was searching for me, and I came,” Gimli explained.

“Ahh… Lord Gimli, you just missed him,” Haldir said.

“I see.” Gimli noticed the frown on the march warden’s face, and asked: “Why did he run?”

Haldir did not know what to say at first; he thought the dwarf would not understand.

“I… you will not understand, master dwarf,” Haldir said at last.

“Try me,” Gimli said.

Haldir looked at the dwarf. “I broke Legolas’ heart once,” he said.

Gimli noticed the change that appeared on the march warden’s face, and thought: ‘Why? How?’

“Gimli? Gimli!”

Haldir heard Aragorn’s calls as he searched for the dwarf, and felt this was his chance to leave. “Gimli, Aragorn is looking for you,” he said.

‘What is he hiding from me?’ Gimli thought.

“Oh, there you are,” Aragorn said and looked around as he thought Legolas would be here too.

“Have you seen Legolas?” Aragorn asked, when he could not see any sign of the elf.

Gimli sighed, and then remembered something. “Haldir had his weapons – maybe he knows,” Gimli suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them. Lines from the film belong to New Line Cinema, and only have been borrowed for this story.
> 
> Beta: Manon

Aragorn walked to Haldir’s chambers, and Gimli followed. Haldir opened the door after Aragorn knocked.

The ranger wasted no time. “Haldir, where is Legolas?” he asked.

“Have you searched in the forest?” Haldir asked.

“I have just come back from the forest.” Aragorn saw his friend’s weapons lying on the table in the march warden’s room. “Why do you have Legolas’ weapons here?” he asked.

“Should I have left them in the forest?” Haldir asked.

“You are right. Come Gimli, I believe Legolas will show himself sooner or later,” Aragorn said.

“I hope sooner,” Haldir whispered.

They went back with heavy heart to where the Fellowship was resting.

“Where is Legolas?” Frodo asked.

“He wanted some time to be alone,” Aragorn said. He could not think of a better answer.

He did not know where Legolas was. No one knew where he was, unless… Haldir was hiding something from him.

They rested for several hours till night came, when they were woken to the sound of a horn. 

“Are we under attack?” Sam asked as he noticed the blue light that appeared on Frodo’s sword. Merry noticed it too.

“Ahh… Aragorn, I think that we have a problem,” Merry said.

“Yrch!” they heard.

Gimli turned towards Aragorn and said: “There is something wrong, lad; Legolas has not returned yet.”

“Are you ready to fight?” Aragorn asked the rest of the Fellowship. 

They nodded, and ran to where they heard the battle cries.

As they ran Aragorn said to Gimli: “I hope you are wrong, that Legolas will be there with the other elves.”

‘I wonder what made the dwarf worry about the elf,’ Aragorn thought, wondering within himself what would cause Gimli’s new attitude.

By the light of the moon they fought next to Haldir who fought with grace, as did the other elves.

“I thought we were safe here,” Pippin said

“We all thought so, Pip,” Merry said.

When the battle was finally over, they sighed in relief.

Aragorn looked on the ground. In the moonlight he could see blood; it was not orc blood, but elven. The trail led to some bushes, and when the ranger looked, there was a hand lying on the grass, the rest of the arm disappearing in the bushes.


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorn looked to see who was missing. Everyone was there except for Legolas. 

He walked carefully, and the Fellowship and elves followed him.

“Haldir!” Aragorn called, his eyes on the ground.

“Yes Aragorn?” Haldir asked.

“Called Lady Galadriel, her power is needed here, or he will be lost,” Aragorn said.

Haldir came forward and saw… ‘No!’ he thought.

Aragorn watched the frowning elf, though there was also sorrow on his face. He did not move, did not even blink.

Haldir’s mind began to fill with memories. 

Aragorn shook him from the state he was in, and said: “You need to call her Haldir, or he will die; look at him!”

Haldir ran quickly from their sight, and Gimli heard the elves who were talking in front of them: 

“You know, there was a time when Haldir ran like that…” Rúmil said, and Orophin finished, saying: “As he ran after Prince Legolas to try and convince him to forgive.”

‘Forgive what?’ Gimli thought.

“Was it Legolas who was hurt?” Pippin asked worried.

“Yes.” Aragorn said.

“Can we see him?” Boromir suggested.

“Believe me, it is not a pretty sight,” Aragorn said, then he turned to the hobbits and said: “I hope you have not eaten yet.”

Pippin swallowed. 

“I want to know,” Pippin said.

“Are you sure and know what you ask for?” 

Pippin nodded and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them. Lines from the film belong to New Line Cinema, and only have been borrowed for this story.

“How bad is he hurt?” Merry asked.

“His skin is palled as the moonlight, his hair saturated with blood,” Aragorn said.

“And?” They asked.

“I hope there is no poison within his body, as his wound was in bad shape, as the bones were seen so sharp by the flash of the moon.”

Pippin felt how all his food that he eaten raise over his throat.

“Pippin!” Merry said as he saw his cousin’ face was looked palled and stared on the ground and start to sick the food, “not on my legs! Oh…”

“Boromir,” Aragorn said, “Take the hobbits to clean and to rest, I will come shortly with Gimli,”

Aragorn hold Sam’ hand and said “Watch Boromir!” Sam nodded that he will do so.

As they left, Gimli and Aragorn stared over their friend.

Light covered them soon, as Galadriel arrives followed by Haldir.

Galadriel saw Thranduil’s son lying on the ground and looked lifeless.

She came forward and closer over him, and noticed the color of the blood; it was black, this is what she fears of, poison.

“How this is happen?”

There was no answer, as no one knew the answer.

Galadriel looked over each of them tried to get the answer, and noticed the worried look that was on Gimli’s face.

“Do you care for him?” she asked him.

Gimli nodded.

“Then you do the sweetness thing, and for that Legolas will be honored you until the end of time,” Gimli heard the lady’ voice in his head.

Then something appeared amiss in the lady’s eyes, as she moved her head over Haldir, and said softly as she could to ease his pain.

“None of this is your fault, it never was,” Galadriel said.

“Because of me, he is going to die,” Haldir mumbled.

“No… because of you, he will live once again,” Galadriel said, and moved her hands over Haldir.

“Put him in my chambers,” Galadriel said.

The three warriors lift their friend, and moved him softly over the lady’s chamber.

“Leave him alone, and find some peace in your sleep,” Galadriel said.

They left with heavy heart.

Galadriel moved her hand over Legolas’s body; there was a shadow within him, she could feel the sorrow, as his heart was broken.

She tried hard as she could to hold the pieces of his broken heart at least to be held.

She watched him as he was palled and used her ring to occupy on the shadow and tried to rule upon the shadow. It barely helps.

\--

Gimli and Haldir watched on each other, not saying a word.

‘I hope you could forgive me…’ Haldir thoughts and covered his face.

‘Now what?’ Gimli asked himself as he watched the elf.

“What happen between you and Legolas?” Gimli asked, he felt that he was needed answer.

“That is not of your business, dwarf,” Haldir replied, and frown mask was shown in his face.

“Yes it is,” Gimli exclaimed, “He is my friend, and I care about him.”

"Only a friend?" Haldir asked, and then he added, "It seemed that you care more than a friend."


End file.
